1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a golf ball, more particularly to the method for producing a golf ball, comprising forming a mark on a surface of a golf ball body, and forming a paint film to cover the mark and the golf ball body using an aqueous paint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marks such as a play number and a brand name representing a commercial name are conventionally printed on golf balls. In general, these marks are printed on the golf ball body, and then protected by the transparent paint film covering the mark and the golf ball body.
In recent years, the shape and color of the marks tend to become diversified, the appearance of the golf ball including marks significantly affects the commercial value of the golf ball. Accordingly, if the mark was peeled off even partially during the use of the golf ball, the commercial value is remarkably lowered and thus the complaints are made by the consumer, although there are no problems with the performance of the golf ball. Under these circumstances, a method for improving the adhesion of the mark and a method for reducing the peel-off of the mark have been proposed.
For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No.2,001-262,034 relates to a golf ball where the durability of the mark has been improved by the curing reaction. A two-component curing type ink including the polyol as a base resin and the polyisocyanate as a curing agent is used to improve the impact-resistance and the abrasion-resistance.